


Happy Birthday, Buck!

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [31]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: chris and eddie pampering buck for his birthday
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Happy Birthday, Buck!

Buck wakes up to someone’s hand running lightly down his arm. He smiles warmly in his half-awake state and hums contentedly. There’s the soft rustling of fabric and then a hand is on his cheek. Buck tilts his chin up just a little as warm lips softly meet his own. 

Buck blinks his eyes open and sees Eddie looking at him with the same adoring fondness that he knows is mirrored in his own. In the soft light of the morning, Eddie’s hair seems to shimmer as he gently rubs his thumb along Buck’s birthmark. 

“Happy birthday,” Eddie says, his voice quiet. 

Buck smiles, “Thank you.” 

For a long time, Buck didn’t celebrate his birthday. He moved from place to place so often after he dropped out of college that he never really settled anywhere until he came to LA. He didn’t even have anyone to celebrate with, so to Buck, there really wasn’t any point. Hell, he didn’t celebrate his birthday in LA until Hen found out that he hadn’t had a birthday party in more than six years. 

Later today Maddie and everyone else will show up to celebrate their youngest firefighter, but for now, Buck is content to lay in Eddie’s arms. Buck closes his eyes and snuggles deeper into Eddie’s arms. At least until they hear footsteps in the hallway. Eddie and Buck share a soft smile as they both sit up and see Chris walk through their bedroom door. 

“You need help, bud?” Eddie asks when he sees that Chris isn’t using his crutches. 

Chris is quick to shake his head, “I got it.” When he gets to Eddie’s side of the bed, Eddie lifts him up and plops him down between the two of them. 

“Happy birthday!” Christopher cheers, throwing his arms around Buck’s neck. 

“Oh thank you, buddy,” Buck hugs him back. Over Chris’s head, Buck sees Eddie smiling at the two of them. “Breakfast time?” Buck asks, poking Chris’s stomach while the boy giggles. 

“Sounds good to me,” Eddie says as he leans over and kisses Buck. “Chris and I will get things started while you take a shower.”

“Is that your way of telling me I stink?” Buck laughs, playfully shoving Eddie’s shoulder. 

“I’m not saying you don’t,” Eddie teases as he helps Chris off the bed. Buck rolls his eyes as the father and son walk out of the bedroom. 

Ten minutes later, Buck walks into the kitchen and sees Eddie flipping pancakes over the stove while Chris sits on the counter. Buck smiles and wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and kissing his neck. 

“Almost done?” Buck asks.

“Yep,” Eddie leans into his arms. “Just another minute or so.” 

While Buck sets the table, Chris runs off to his room, returning a minute later holding something behind his back.

“What you got there, superman?” Buck asks as they all sit down to eat. 

Christopher pulls a card out from behind his back and pushes it across the table to Buck, smiling shyly. The front of the card says happy birthday as well as a drawing of Buck and Chris holding hands. Buck smiles as he opens it. Inside is a note from Christopher. 

_ Dear Buck, _

_ Thank you for being my buck and my dads bestest friend! I love you! Happy birthday! _

Buck smiles, “Come here, peanut.” Chris leans across the space between their chair and into Buck’s arms. “Thank you so much, I love you too.” He presses a kiss to the top of Chris’s head. “Let’s dig in before it gets cold.” Chris readily agrees and scoops up three pancakes all for himself. 

When Buck and Eddie are in their bedroom after breakfast, Eddie pulls Buck into a soft kiss. “I have something for you.” Eddie pushes Buck to sit down on the bed as he digs around in a drawer in the dresser before pulling out a manila envelope. “It’s not exactly a traditional birthday present, but this is for you.” Buck takes the envelope with a confused frown as Eddie sits on the bed beside him. 

Eddie gestures for him to open it and he does. Inside are adoption papers that with Buck’s signature will denote him as one of Christopher’s legal guardians. Buck looks at Eddie with tears in his eyes, “Eds, are you sure? This is a really big deal.”

Eddie smiles, “Of course I’m sure. You’re part of this family, Buck. It’s time we make that official.” 

Buck tackles Eddie with a hug, “Thank you.” 

Buck takes a deep breath, willing the tears to stop. He raises his left hand and wiggles his fingers with the back of his hand facing Eddie, “Speaking of making things official…?” 

Eddie rolls his eyes, takes Buck’s hand, and presses a kiss to the back of it. “They’ll be time for that later. My proposal will be much better than this.” 

“Oh really?” Buck hums as he wraps his arms around Eddie’s neck. “And what if I get there first?” 

Eddie chuckles as he leans in to kiss Buck, “Don’t you dare.” Buck laughs as he leans up to kiss Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments a kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
